Every Night Is Another Story
by StephSYMPATHETIC
Summary: Me and my friend kelly wrote this also known as kellycornflakes we were bored and are currently obesessed with twilight. Hope you like it
1. Never Take Friendship Personal

**Chapter One -**

She let her instincts take over listening to the drum of steady heartbeats. A snarl erupted from her as she launched forward taking the deer by surprise. The animal's eyes widen as her teeth sink in its neck. She straightens out her crumpled clothes, turning to face the others.

"Jasper, have you had enough?" she questions her older brother.

"I think this should hold us off until the end of the week. Beck will tell us if anything will happen."

"We better hurry, we will be late for school." She says, running off in the direction of a large house.

"Kelly!" he yells running after her.

"What?" Kelly stops and turns around.

"Wait for me, you're coming with me and everyone else is going with Edward."

"They have already left." She says as if she is always right.

They hoped into the car and drove to school, arriving at school they parked in the park right next to the front entrance. Where they had seen Edward and the others parked across from them. They caught up to them and all walked into the school together.

Beck stops as if she was having a vision.

"What is it?" Kelly asks

Beck stood there, without a sound.

"Beck?" Edward getting curious

"Oh Nothing exciting, Just the same old stuff." She walks away holding in a smile.

They all set off after her. Kelly grabs Emmett's hand and stops him before they enter the door.

"Emmett, I have an idea to annoy poor Eddie." A smile plays across both of their faces.

Emmett needed no further instructions to know what she had in mind. He lazily drapes an arm around her shoulders. People began staring at them, the pair knew why they would. He looked like the quarterback and she looked like a cheerleader they were a perfect couple in everyone's eyes. The warning bell rang, Emmett walks Kelly to her class, and he quickly gives her a kiss goodbye before racing off to his own class. She took her normal seat in the back, so no one could stare at her. She began looking out the window not in any way interested in what the English teacher blabbed on about. A new scent swelled into her mind. Kelly looks up to see the new girl standing in the room.

Kelly knew her from somewhere, but her memories of her old life where blurry.

"Yes sir." The new girl mumbles.

Kelly would know that voice anywhere, it was her very bestest friend from when she was human, this was what Alice must have foreseen. They hadn't seen each other for years, considering Kelly's condition. She took a seat next to Kelly.

"Hello." She says awkwardly, Kelly just stares.

"Hello, I'm Kelly" she says quickly recovering.

"I'm Steph, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No I don't think I have seen you before." The lie comes easily out of Kelly's mouth, Steph still cannot remember who she is.

The class continues to drag on, it seemed like time had slowed its self down just to annoy her.

"You are Kelly Wilson!" Steph says, confusion written all over here features.

"No, you have me mistaken for someone else, I am Kelly Hale." Kelly says, avoiding eye contact, in a way she was in fact telling the truth.

"I could have sworn it was you." She says just below a whisper, not knowing Kelly could hear her.

Steph and Kelly seemed to have the whole morning together; as soon as the lunch bell rang Kelly was gone. She met up with her family in the cafeteria.

"Beck I am going to rip your throat out." She hissed.

"No you won't" Beck says handing her one of the two trays she carried. They sat at their usual table waiting for the others to arrive. Jasper sat next to Beck and they began talking in hushed whispers. Emmett dragged Kelly's chair closer to his and gave her the look. She nodded her head. They began thinking of the night before. Edward turned in their direction, pure disgust on his face.

"Stop it." He growls.

"Stop what?" Emmett asks innocently.

Edward suddenly turned to where Steph was sitting by herself reading. Everyone followed his gaze to the girl.

"That's Stephanie Swan." Kelly says.

Edward turned to her with a sad look, he had read her thoughts about her. Seeing one memory of the two.

"Edward, stay out of my head." Kelly yells.

Steph turns at the sound of her voice. It was Kelly and she knew it. She had changed a lot in their years apart, but she could feel it was her. Edward looks at Kelly.

"She knows it is you." Edward says laughing.

Kelly gets up and walks away everyone realises that she is pissed off. Emmett gets up and quickly catches up to her.

Steph sits there, wondering how this could possibly happen. _'Kelly was dead, I went to her funeral.'_ She thought to herself. She remembered all those nights of looking at those photos and being upset, every time she saw or heard something that reminded her of Kelly. And none of it was true. Everything she was told was a lie, but why?

Steph wondered and wondered this all lunch until the bell went. Steph grabbed her book and bag and walked to class. Steph walked into her maths class and walked up to Mr. Wiesel.

"Hello sir, my name is Steph and I am new, I have been told to get my form signed by all my teachers..." Steph says nervously.

"Hey Steph, I am Mr. Wiesel, I will take this form and sign it and give it back to you at the end of the lesson. Go take a sit next to Mr. Cullen" He says pointing in the direction.

Steph walks over to the third last table and takes a seat.

"Hi, Steph right?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Edward."

Steph smiles and nods, then turns her head to the teacher as he was telling the class how to work out a math equation. The class went though quickly and it was time to go home. Edward left faster than Kelly did. Steph walked out of the school and hoped into her '67 Chevy impala. She arrived home, to find her father was still at work. She ran upstairs slamming her door shut. Steph began searching through a box, looking for the photo of Kelly. It was taken a day before the so called accident. She had the same blonde wavy hair that was just below her shoulder, her eyes were different. So was her features but they still resembled her.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she wipes it away angrily.

X X X X X X

Emmett followed Kelly towards the hospital.

"Babe?" he pleads, grabbing her by the waist.

"Emmett! Let me okay! I need to speak to Carlisle."

"Please speak to me first."

"NO! You can come." She says grabbing his hand, making their way to the receptionist desk.

"We are after Dr. Cullen. Can you tell him it's an emergency?" Kelly says in a sweet tone.

They took a seat in the waiting room, hands still linked together. Emmett leaned over and places a kiss behind her ear.

"I love you." He says placing another and continuing doing so.

"I love you too." She says turning his head to hers.

Their lips met and began, moving in sync. Emmett pulls her onto his lap, forgetting where they are. He pulls her closer deepening the kiss. They heard someone cough, and turned their attention onto Carlisle.

"What's the emergency? I really don't want to watch your love life play out in my work place." He says with a smile.

"We have to leave." Kelly whispers, staying on Emmett's lap but turning to face Carlisle.

"Let us go to my office." He says, holding his out to Kelly.

Kelly takes it and hops off Emmett. Kelly grabs Emmett by the wrist and easily pulls him to his feet. They follow Carlisle down a long hallway. A few older male doctors stared at Kelly, Emmett didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going through their minds. He grabs her around the waist pulling him closer to himself, letting everyone know he was with her. A small snarl escaped his lips, as they pulled back over his teeth. Kelly places her hand on his chest in warning.

"Emmett you know I'm yours and yours only." She says wrapping her arm around his waist.

Carlisle smiles at the couple; if they were to go by the age of their bodies then he was not much older than them. He opens the door to his office, entering after them.

"Now, why do we need to leave?" Carlisle asks, suddenly amused at her.

"Carlisle, this is not a joke. For once in my life I am serious." She says growing frustrated that she was not being taken seriously.

"So you weren't serious all those times we confessed our love to one another?" Emmett asks with a fake hurt expression, his hand over his heart.

"Emmett." She glares at him, reaching out and punching him hard in the arm.

"Kelly, tell me what is on your mind." Carlisle says, trying to avoid another fight.

"Well the new girl."

"You can just hunt more often."

"Carlisle, that's not it. Why is no one taking me seriously here? We have to leave now." Kelly snaps.

"We are taking you seriously, you just need to explain to me why."

"Well like I said, before I was rudely interrupted. The new girl, I know her from my human life. I tried to convince her it was not me but she will not listen. Edward even told me she knows me. So we have to leave, I don't want to hurt her again. Please Carlisle, you didn't see her after I left. You cannot make me stay. I will leave if you wish to stay." Kelly says, if she could cry now tears would be leaking out of her eyes by now.

"Carlisle I would follow Kelly, where ever she would go. I am her _mate, _as our kind would say." Emmett says.

A frown now replaced his smile, he would lose two children. Well you should say four; Beck would follow her twin and Jasper would follow her.

"I beg you to reconsider. Esme and I could not bear the loss of our children." Carlisle says.

"Fine, I will stay only because I care too much for you." Kelly says, after thinking about her options.

"That's good; I was hoping you would choose that option."

"But Carlisle what am I supposed to do? Steph knows it is me and she is going to get me to agree to it sometime, it is only a matter of time before this gets out and then I will have to explain to her what happened back then."

"I am not sure, Kelly listen to me go home with Emmett I have to go back to work, and we will figure this all out."

Emmett grabs Kelly's waist and turns her around into his side and they walk off down the main hall. As soon at Kelly and Emmett get home Esme pulled her into a tight hug and Kelly then knew that Carlisle had explained everything to her. Jasper and Beck walk through the doors and sat besides Kelly.

Beck looks at Kelly in the way she knew what she was feeling. Beck's emotions change all of a sudden to match her twin.

"Kelly... I am sorry for not telling you the vision I saw but I didn't know it would make this much drama."

Kelly gets up and walks to her room. Beck gets up and runs after her.

"I am sorry Kelly, I didn't know..." Becks says really upset

"Beck, you don't care about anyone, I hate you!"

"Kelly, come on! Seriously Steph and you WERE friends not no more you aren't HUMAN!"

"You aren't either!" Kelly says throwing her out the second story window.

Beck stops herself just before falling at the window. Beck gets her balance and then pounces on Kelly pushing her, Kelly grabs hold of beck and both crash into the stair rail, shattering it. Esme and the others run to the sound and see the twins choking one another. Jasper and Emmett grab the wife's and pull them away. Jasper struggles on keeping beck away from her twin. Beck pushes jasper away and launches at Kelly. Emmett pushes Kelly in front letting her attack beck. Jasper grabs Kelly wrist and throws her into the nearest wall. Emmett gets angry and leaps forward attacking Jasper. Kelly rips Beck down by her hair meanwhile in the back jasper and Emmett were fighting; this went on for a while. Esme stood there frozen; her children were ripping each other apart.

Carlisle walks into the front door, placing his coat on the stand. He quickly shakes the water out of his blonde hair. A few strands landed in his face. His eyes widen at the sound of screams.

"I can't believe you ripped out my hair!" Beck screams.

"Wait ago babe, go for the face. Get her eyebrows!" Emmett encouraging screams.

Carlisle ran faster than he has ever run, towards the commotion.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" he yells.

They all stop and look at their father. Kelly and Emmett hop off the others, Emmett places Kelly behind his large frame, while Beck helps jasper up.

"LOUNGE NOW" he roars.

Esme clutches onto her husband arm, he looks at her reassuringly. Carlisle separates the couples to different ends of the room. Beck begins smiling.

"What's so funny?" Kelly snaps.

"You're lucky Carlisle came, we had you."

It was now Kelly's turn to smile.

"Who was hitting who?"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yells, the room falls silent once again.

"Now, let's all talk about this. Who started this?"

"BECK!" both Emmett and Kelly scream, pointing their fingers at the other pair.

"EMMETT!" Beck yells.

"KELLY!" Jasper yells.

They look at each other, they were meant to blame the one person.

"Well it doesn't matter who started it. This will not happen again. We are family, and family looks after one another. We do not turn on one another. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. You act like a bunch of newborns." He yells.

They all sit there in silence, thinking about their actions.

"I want you to make up, and this will not happen again you understand me?" Carlisle demands.

They all hug each other muttering apologies; Kelly playfully punches Beck in the arm.

"I got you good, I mean it was a huge chunks this time." She says with a small laugh.

X X X X X X

Steph slowly made her way to school, parking next to a silver Volvo. She watches the Cullen's walk into the school building with such grace. She stumbles out of her car, tripping on her untied shoelaces. She screwed up her face, reading herself to hit the floor. She opens her eyes to find Edward Cullen hold her around the waist. A blush crept its way into her face as she found herself lost in his gaze.

"I am sorry for mine and my sister's actions towards you yesterday. We were how do I say it, not feeling ourselves." He says helping her regain her balance.

Steph stood there like a complete buffoon.

"Steph, are you okay? "

"What? Mr. Cullen "

They both have a giggle. They both walk to the next class, and realises they have the same class, gym. They enter the room and see that everyone is there, Edward a laugh hearing Emmett's thought about Kelly's tight sports uniform.

"What is so funny?" Steph asks suspiciously

"Nothing" Edward says as fast as he can and changes the subject

"So how you liking this school?"

"It is alright I guess, it brings back a couple of memories I wouldn't think it would have but oh well..."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on I know you want too" Edward says trying to get Steph to talk.

"I don't have to say anything, you don't tell me anything, and whenever we get close to talking about your life you change the subject." Steph snaps walking to the change rooms.

Edward stands there looking a little confused. Kelly walks over to Edward.

"What was that all about?"

"I read Emmett thoughts, laughed and...." Kelly butts in

"What were his thoughts?"

Edward laughs and walks off quickly Kelly looks at him and gets part of it and laughs.

Steph walks out of the change rooms and goes and sits on the floor where all the other kids are. Edward sits next to her.

"I have family issues, and I don't like talking about them." Edward says nervously.

"Well if you're not willing to tell me, don't expect me to tell you" Steph says in a whisper .

"Okay, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Um... Nothing"

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Kelly, Beck, Jasper and Emmett?"

"I don't really like them in that way"

" You know what I meant, it is a triple date and you will come with me."

"Well, sorry no"

"Oh, okay then"

"I was joking, of course"

"Good so I will pick you up at 6?"

"Edward and Steph, Stop talking or you will run laps" Coach Clapp yells

"Yer, Edward needs the exercise" Beck Screams

"NO! Not me, I can't handle it too much stress!" Steph blurts out,

Everyone laughs at her stupid remark.

"Everyone in that group go do 25 laps around the oval." Coach Clapp Demands.

Kelly walks over to coach clap as everyone else went off

"Sir, please I really need to talk to Steph, you know girly stuff." Kelly says in a seductive voice

"Okay, just you two , but that is all" Coach Clapp says.

Coach calls Steph over to sit at the bleachers. Steph takes seat next to Kelly. She shifts as she feels Kelly staring at her.

"You really haven't changed much." Kelly whispers after awhile of silence.

"It's really you, but how is that possible, and is that your sister?"

"Yeah, that's Beck."

"But the car accident?"

"Yeah, that happened."

"Then how are you talking to me? You have changed so much."

"I cannot tell you that, you have to figure that out for yourself. You're smart I know you can do it."

"But I don't understand, I can't do this on my own."

"Oh but you must. I cannot tell you. It's against the rules."

"What rules, you're not making sense."

"I'm not trying to." Kelly says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Steph watched them run their laps, she suddenly turned her attention back to Kelly.

"Can the others tell me, or is that against the rules too." Steph snaps.

"Of course, if I cannot tell you they cannot tell you."

"Why? I don't understand why you lied."

"We didn't. We all died from an accident. Don't you get it?"

"You're not making sense. JUST TELL ME!" Steph screams, growing frustrated with her hidden meanings.

"Calm down, you are making a scene." Kelly whispers, trying to get her to stop attracting unnecessary attention.

Kelly places a hand on her shoulder, Steph shivered under her touch. Instantly Kelly removes her hand.

"I'll show you making a scene!" she says storming out the gym, not even bothering to grab her clothes.

Steph storms out the school and drives back to her house. She angrily storms to her room, grateful her father was at work today. Storming into her room she began rearranging her furniture, once she finally is happy with her new design she settles in her bed watching a movie.

X X X X X X

They all piled into Emmett's jeep, it was the only car big enough to fit all six of them. They quickly drove to Steph's house tooting the horn, they really didn't want to have to get out. Steph appeared at the door, fear crossed her expression at the site of the large jeep. They all chuckled as she cautiously approaches it. She caught Edward's eyes and suddenly ran to the vehicle. Kelly easily pulled her in, adjusting the seatbelts to fit her body. They pulled up in front of the cinemas, they all piled out the car, and receiving more stares. The couples link hands as they walked, Steph looks at Edward as if she wanted him to hold her hand. Edward smiles and grabs her hand, an electrical current shot through both of them.

"Em look, I want to see Bolt. Please?" she says tugging on his arm.

"No, I want to see Igor!" Beck squeals, tugging Jasper over to Kelly and Emmett.

"I want to see monsters verse aliens. I hope the aliens win." She smiles up at Edward.

"Yeah let's see bolt." Emmett says, in hope of getting something later.

"NO!" Edward and Jasper say at the same time.

Kelly's smile turned into a pout.

"But..." she wines.

"How about Changeling?" Jasper suggests.

They all agree, and walk to the ticket seller. Emmett gets the tickets, and hands over the money with a smile.

"I got one for free. Damn Steph you're a cheap date, wonder if she puts out." He says.

"NO!" step says grabbing her ticket from him.

The ticket sliced her little finger. The scent of blood filled the room. Both Kelly and Jasper snarl, crouching down ready to pounce. Beck pushes Steph roughly into Edward.

"Get her out now!" she yells, grabbing Jasper's Arm as he launched.

Kelly saw his failed attempt and smiled to herself, now she didn't have to share. Kelly went to pounce but felt arms wrap around her body holding her back. Beck had trouble keeping Jasper in her grip. Emmett quickly handed her Kelly and grabbed Jasper. Snarls erupted from both their throats as they were led away.


	2. Awakening

Tears leaked out of Steph's eyes as she held her left shoulder. Edward raced home, calling Carlisle on the way. He parked in their drive way grabbing Steph, and running in the house at human speed.

"Take her to my office." Carlisle orders, grabbing a first aid kit on the way.

Edward places Steph on the sofa, and takes a seat beside her.

"W-w-what h-h-happened?" she chokes out.

"My question exactly." Carlisle starts to examine Steph's shoulder.

He handed her an ice pack to help with the bruising.

"She cut herself, and then Kelly and Jasper couldn't help themselves." Edward says carefully.

"It's not broken, but it will turn into a nasty bruise. I want you to take it easy for a couple of weeks." Carlisle says handing her some painkillers.

"What happened?" Steph questions once again.

"Your free to go, Edward will you drive her home?" Carlisle says avoiding her question.

Steph sat next to Edward in his silver Volvo, she kept staring out the window refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why were they trying to attack me?" Steph asks, finally bringing her eyes to his.

"I can't tell you. You need to figure this out for yourself."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. This is something you need to do yourself."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"We want to tell you, it would make things so much easier. It's just we can't it's against the rules." He says, pulling up in front of her house.

Steph hops out the car and slams the door shut. She storms into the house not looking back. She quickly ran upstairs and turned on her computer. She began thinking of what she knew about them.

"They are really strong, have cold skin, really pale, all beautiful and beck and Kelly shouldn't be alive." She says typing it into the Google search bar.

No searches are available; she lets out a small laugh despite herself and erases Kelly and Beck from the search. She began reading through the websites, finding that things were slowly coming together. The only problem was that they all had different names for whatever it is, and none of them seemed to help her. She clicked on the last link; she found something none of the others covered. The words strong, bloodlust and undead stood out.

"Vampires." She screams.

Her father runs up the stairs and opens her doors.

"Are you okay?" he asks his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I just saw a spider." She says with a little laugh.

Her father walks out the room shaking her head. Steph wanders over to her bed, facing the window.

"They were trying to eat me." She whispers to herself.

Something moved in the tree outside, she gets up and walks over to the open window. She holds back a scream as she saw Edward and Beck sitting on a large branch.

"Move out the way Steph." Beck leaps in the window as soon as Steph moved, Edward follows Beck.

"I knew you would figure it out." She says pulling her into a hug.

"Come, Carlisle will explain everything to you." Edward says taking her hand.

They help her climb out the window and into the tree, and into the car without being heard.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"What no! Like Edward said Carlisle will explain everything." Beck says, returning her attention to the road.

"If I was to get a blood nose right now, would that make you attack me?" Steph asks in a joking matter.

Beck and Edward look at one another and laugh at Steph's stupid behaviour.

"So how old are you in vampire years?"

"Ummm.... like five" Beck explains

Edward continues just sitting there.

"So, Beck....Rumours float around saying that you guys are actually a couple couple like married, is that true?"

"Yeah, it is true you see Steph when you are what you say 'Vampire' you don't really age so you get married young, now that is all I am saying Carlisle will say the rest." Beck replies quickly to Steph's question.

They continue sitting there, Steph asks question but both Edward and beck keep telling her, Carlisle will explain. They arrive at the Cullen's house and Carlisle was sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Carlisle apparently you need to tell me something about fictional creatures, but now I don't think there fictional." Steph says flopping herself on the house next to him.

Carlisle looks at Beck and Edward with confusion.

"She knows." Edward says.

"Oh, How?"

"She Google." Beck laughs

Carlisle begins to laugh, while Kelly, Jasper and Emmett walk in.

"HEY! Everyone." Kelly screams entering the room.

"HEY!" Beck screams back.

"Hey, Jasper looks Beck's back" Kelly screams pointing to Beck.

Carlisle gets up and walks up and down the room, scraping his head. He begins to talk about how they are known as vegetarians, because they refuse to drink human blood, and that they survive on animal blood. Steph sits there thinking this was all a little farfetched.

"So what, you're not tempted to eat me right now?"

Kelly begins to laugh, then turns to being serious.

"Oh, no I want to drink your blood plenty."

Steph's eyes widen, this was once her best friend. How could she be saying such things?

"Don't worry, we won't let her and Jasper get you." Beck says.

"JASPER WANTS TO EAT ME TOO?" She screams.

"Of course not, I only want to drink your blood." He chuckles, sharing an amused glance with Kelly.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You are vampires and none of the normal rules apply to you guys like drinking human blood."

They all nod. Steph walks closer to Kelly, who snarls at her. Emmett places a warning hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Steph, it's just you smell so good. Wouldn't you agree Jasper?" Jaspers laughs and nods his head.

"I smell good?"

"Oh but of course, every human has a different smell. And yours is quite appealing, to me it smells like the old perfume me and you use to play with when we were kids. And to Jasper and the others you would smell different." She says with a simple shrug of the shoulder as if it were nothing.

Steph looks around for awhile not really sure what to say.

"Oh okay." She says.

"How did you get changed?" Steph blurted out.

"It's okay. I will tell you my story as will Kelly."

"Well as you already know that I am Kelly's older sister. Four years older in fact. Well she lived with my dad, and I lived with our mum. That was until dad's new wife kicked her out of the house. She came to live with us, and I had only met her a few times but we bonded as sisters do. You wouldn't understand your any only child. Well before my sister came I found my Jasper. Will you listen to the story of my changing?" Beck says never breaking eye contact with Steph.

_Carnival, 2003_

_I held onto the bar as the ride began to start, I was never one to get scared of a ride it's just somehow I knew I should be dreading this. I looked at the man sitting next to me, how could I be so lucky. His gaze meets mine and I got lost in his smile._

"_Beck, breathe." He instructs realising me from his gaze. _

_A smile makes its way on my face, as the cart slowly makes its way higher. I braced myself for the first dip; it was the biggest one in this whole carnival. The cart speed down the dip, a tiny scream escapes my lips. Jasper pulled me closer to him, I wasn't about to complain. I look ahead the loop was coming up, my smile widens as we pick up speed. I could have sworn I heard he chuckle. We just entered the loop; the ride was a little too rough. It shouldn't be like this. My eyes widen at the sound of screams, these were not the normal screams you would expect. They were full of horror. _

"_Jasper?" my voice sounds so different; it came out as a squeak._

_I watched as the carts ahead of me came off the track, I felt my body jolt forward. I screw my face up as I heard at least two of my ribs crack. I watch as our cart hits the floor. My head smashes into the ground and I hear a sickening crack. I try to wedge myself out of the twisted medal, but my legs would not do as they were told. _

"_JASPER!" I try to yell, but my voice comes out no louder than a whisper._

_My vision starts to blur as a metal bar blocks my breathing. My hand searches frantically next to me to find him. A sob escapes my lips as I found it empty. The metal was removed from my chest, I gulped in air, and it burnt my chest. My mind started to comprehend the pain I was in, I bit my lip and was surprised as I could taste metallic oozing from the wound. I blinked numerous times, trying to clear my vision. That's when I noticed Jasper hovering over me. A wave of relief hit me. Why wasn't he hurt, I tried to hold on to the thought but my thoughts seemed rather slippery and I was getting really tired. Yes I could use a nap right about now._

"_Beck, you got to stay awake." His voice was full of despair._

_My hand slowly rises, to touch his face but he moved. Why is he doing this to me, can't he see that I am dying._

"_Beck I love you, I'm sorry it had to be this way."_

_A new pain took over my body worse than the first; I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces._

"_A-a-are y-y-you l-l-l-leaving meee?" I choke out._

_He laughed at me, then bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead._

"_I love you." He says lowering his head to my neck._

"_I love you too." I say through clenched teeth._

_This was it, I could feel it I was about to die. That's when I felt something sharp in my neck. A new pain took over, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, and my whole body felt like it was on fire. A scream of pain passed through my pursed lips. I felt someone slip their hands under my body and lift me. This was all insignificant; I just want this pain to stop. Anything would be better than this, maybe even death itself. _


	3. Understanding In A Car Crash

**Chapter Three - **

Steph looks at Beck, she never thought love like that existed. She then turns to the others, they seemed to be showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Kelly care to share your stories?" Beck demands.

Kelly sighs; this was a painful subject to talk about for more reasons than one. Emmett rubbed her back encouraging her to talk.

"Okay than this happened a couple of weeks after I left town."

_I look at my older sister, jealously edged its way into my mind. How could she be so beautiful, while I am so plain? I watched as the wind blew her blonde hair around, it was always shiny and sat perfectly. I then began to study her face; it was so I can't even begin to describe how beautiful it is. Her eyes were a beautiful topaz colour; I have no idea who she got them off. Everyone in my family had either blue or brown eyes. She was the perfect height not too tall or too short. Her skin was really pale which made her eyes stand out even more. And to top it all off she had a body that I bet all the boys drooled over. She looks exactly how she did when I saw her a year ago. She looks over and smiles at me, I force myself to smile in return. Instantly I felt guilty, I had no right to be jealous. I mean she can't help that she was dealt better cards than me. What I don't get though, she went away for about two years, and she returns like this. I mean she must have done more than studying overseas. But she has always been more beautiful than me._

_My thoughts were interrupted by the squealing of tyres locking into place. __The car slid out of control, making its way to the opposite side of the road. A scream forms itself around the lump in my throat, as I watch the truck coming straight for us__. It came crashing, into our small car, excruciating pain was sent through my body in tiny waves.__ That's when I fell into the numbing blackness, I slowly open my eyes and all my thoughts were consumed on the pain I was in. Suddenly I remembered my family members in the car with me._

"_Mum, Beck? BECK!" my voice became frantic as they didn't reply._

_My breath hitched as I began trying to wriggle myself out of the twisted car. I tried looking for my sister but I could no longer rely on my sight. I felt the warm blood trickle down my head. I tried to wipe it away, but I couldn't get my hand free. The only thing I could focus on other than the pain was my family. It didn't matter if I die, just as long as they don't share the same fate._

"_MUM! BECK!" I try screaming but it just hurt my throat more._

_I attempt to pull myself out again, gratefully as I slide further out. It wasn't helping that my legs didn't seem to move. I look around once again, and I spot my mum. Why wasn't her chest moving? My hand reaches out and strokes her hair out of her face. My fingers brushed against dried blood, there was so much. My breathing became more unstable, as I struggled to comprehend what was happening. We should be at my dad's for Christmas._

_Once again I tried to pull myself toward my mother; maybe I could give her my last breath. Anything would be better than her leaving this world. How would she look after my sister? She needs to be alive, she has to be alive. Tears rolled down my cheeks stinging the numerous cuts that covered my face. I took another deep shaky breath and pulled myself to her. I wish I had of stayed there, my movement caused, I think was the door to come tumbling on me. I gasp at the impact; I knew it had broken my ribs. It seemed to crush my lungs, making breathing seeming like a chore more than a necessity._

_My hand begins to search the seat beside me, looking for my older sister. I couldn't find her. How could the world be so spiteful, to take away everything I held so dear and then leave me here hanging onto life. Without them I am nothing what's the point of putting myself through further pain, if they weren't alive. If I believed in god I would have found it comforting that I would see them again very soon, but I guess I will never see them smile. I felt sick just thinking of then dead, they have to be alive. They just have to be._

_As the minutes passed, I began to give into my heavy eyes. I have forgotten about trying. My dad had his new family that he could rely on, me I had no one outside of my sister. My eyes slid shut and I was hoping to enter the numbing darkness like before except it didn't follow._

_The pressure against my chest was eased. I opened my eyes once again to find Beck standing above me; she had not one scratch on her. A wave of relief came over me; maybe if she had survived there might be hope for me. I shouldn't kid myself; the world has other plans for me. Beck is strong she can go on without me, she has Jasper after all. At the very thought of their love jealousy spiked up in the pit of my stomach, just as quickly as it came it went. I should be happy that she has someone; I wish I was just that lucky. I would have liked to experience love._

"_Kelly, open your eyes. Stay with me." She says urgently, I open my eyes not wanting to disappoint her._

"_I'm awake?" I try to say reassuringly but it came out as a question._

_She began to ease me into her arms, and took off at such a speed everything became a blur. I coughed, and my blood splattered out of my mouth and onto her shirt. I tried to focus on where she was taking me, maybe there was such thing as heaven. Maybe she was my own personal angel, if there was such thing as angels I'm sure they would look like her. I shook my head; the blood loss was making me think crazy thoughts. There is no god, if there was how could he take her away from us?_

"_It's going to be okay. I will make it better." She says her voice thick with emotion._

"_M'sorry." I choke out, my eyes sliding closed again._

"_No, KELLS! You have to stay with me." I gave her no indication whether I heard her or not._

"_Please for me?" she begs._

_I open my eyes, I could never really say no to her. I worshipped her when I was a kid. I am glad it has to be to leave this world rather than her. I couldn't live with myself if it was her._

"_Mum, she is…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I screw my face up in pain, each word or breath brought on new pain._

_I felt her start to slow down, man was she fast. I tried to smile up at her, but I'm sure it didn't come out as one. Why was my body failing me now, I needed to make sure she was okay. The only thing I seem to be able to control is my thoughts. And even that is requiring some concentration. I thought death was going to be quick, but this seemed to be taking forever. Maybe I did something wrong and this was my punishment. I should of been a better daughter and a better little sister, maybe I asked for too much._

_I felt myself being lowered onto something cold and hard, my eyes widen in shock. I noticed two people enter where ever she had taken me. I tried to focus on them, but my vision was also starting to fail me. I heard beck mumble something, so I started focusing on the voices, and nothing else, though I could never really forget about the pain. It did seem to be easing; maybe death was coming quicker now._

"_Jasper, please you have to do it?" came my sister's voice._

"_I can't, I have to leave. Her blood is too much. I'm sorry, I love you, and I just can't." He says._

"_But, jasper you have to, how can you let her die she is my sister, you saved me!" she pleads_

"_That was because I had no choice, my love for you over ruled every other instinct I had, and I have to go. I'm so sorry, I love you no matter what" he says, as he walks over and embraces my sister._

"_I love you too" she says turning away from jasper and faces Carlisle._

"_Carlisle please, she is my little sister. Please we can't let her die. You have to turn her. Please?" Her voice had a hint of hysteria to it._

_The man I could only assume was Carlisle walked over to me; he face was full of sorrow._

"_Please…make…it stop." I beg whishing for him just to kill me._

"_Don't worry, I will make it go away. I will make it better." He says lowering himself to my neck._

_Confusion crossed my features, what was he doing. I felt something sharp dig into my neck, I let out a pained scream. That's when I noticed the fire spreading throughout my body. I had never felt this much pain. It hurt everywhere in my body. Another scream escapes my lips. I bite down hard on my lip, but a strangled scream escapes my lips. My body begins to tremble, why wasn't this pain stopping it? It only seemed to be getting worse. It seems like there was really no intention to let me go peaceful as I once thought, this is what I get for even thinking it would be that easy._

Tears leaked out of Steph's eyes, as she stared at Kelly.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

"I don't need your pity." Kelly snaps.

"Babe calm down." Emmett says.

Steph sits there with a sad look on her face, but tries not to make it obvious to Kelly.

"Sorry, Steph" Kelly says in a way, just to make Emmett happy.

"How did you guys meet then" Steph turns to Emmett.

"I just stalked her till she loved me. Nah seriously though, we met hunting."

"Oh okay then, were you vegetarians at that time?"

"Yes, Kelly was a newborn, but we were vegetarians"


	4. Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things

**Chapter Four –  
**

Emmett and Kelly walked hand in hand through the forest.

"Man, sunny days suck." Emmett complains.

"Fine, don't spend time with me then." She says realising her hand and setting off.

She ran the wind blew her hair out of her face, she felt so free.

"No more stupid Steph, I can finally loosen up a bit." She let her guard down.

Crouching playfully as she heard Emmett approach, he appears in the clearing. Kelly leaps knocking him to the ground. A loud bang echoed through the forest.

"So someone wants to play rough." He says, almost throwing her into a tree.

Kelly found her footing fast and turns to face Emmett, who now was in a crouch like hers before. A playful snarl erupts from her throat. Kelly gets into a fake karate stance, using her hand to beckon him forward. His laughter booms through the trees, as he ran to her. He tackles her to the ground pinning her tightly, she brings her knee up and drives it into his gut. At his moment of distraction, she slides out from under him. She stands up straight as the scent of human blood flooded her nostrils; she made a quick decision and ran towards the smell.

Emmett stands to notice Kelly gone, that's when the smell hits him. Emmett rushes after the scent of both Kelly and the injured human. Silently hoping he wasn't too late. He walks out into a small camp, noticing Kelly staring at the dead bodies on the ground. She ran into Emmett's arms, dry sobbing as he pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry. They had families and I stole that from them." She says, meeting her crimson red eyes to his deep black eyes.

Emmett picks Kelly up bridal style, and she doesn't fight him on it. He runs to their house, to find them already sitting at the dining table. Kelly's eyes fell on the table like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Kelly, look at me." Carlisle says, not a hint of anger in his voice or expression.

Kelly slowly raises her eyes from the table to land on his topaz eyes, she instantly felt more disgusted in herself.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry." She chokes out.

"It's okay, everyone slips up." He says, smiling at her.

"WE ARE MOVING!" Beck blurts out, clearly outraged.

"No you don't have to go, but the rest of us are." Carlisle says.

They all left to go pack their things up. Emmett sat on the bed, staring at the door, Kelly slowly walks in.

"Please look at me." She pleads.

He continues focusing his attention on the door. She kneels in front of him, burying her head in his lap; her shoulders began to shake, as she cried whishing the tears would follow.

"It's okay, everything is okay." He says pulling her up to sit next to him.

Emmett drapes an arm around her waist as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"We better start packing, I'm sure you want to get out of here just as much as i do." He says, trying to lighten the atmosphere with a joke.

Kelly couldn't help but crack a smile; he always knew how to make her feel better.

"How about we start again, like don't bring anything but each other. New life, new stuff. Plus it's an excuse for Esme to decorate our room. She would like that." Kelly says.

"Okay then, Will you marry me?" he asks.

"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT!" she squeals.

He nods his head.

"OF COURSE I WILL! I LOVE YOU!" she jumps up and down on the spot squealing even louder.

She jumps into Emmett's arms and gives him a quick kiss. Everyone enters their room, and looks at them oddly. Kelly jumps out of his arms, and embraces Esme.

"Kelly, calm down. What's going on?" She says, as Carlisle pulls Kelly off of his wife.

Kelly then turns and hugs Carlisle.

"Daddy, I am getting married. Will you give me away?" she squeals once again.

"Daddy?" he questions.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment. So will you?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." He says, pulling her in for a hug.

Carlisle pulls away at the sound of his pager.

"I'm sorry, I just called in. Oh Emmett, break my daughter's heart I break your face." He says with a smile, but they all knew he wasn't joking.

"Carlisle!" Kelly whines.

Emmett and Kelly walked hand in hand through the forest.

"Man, sunny days suck." Emmett complains.

"Fine, don't spend time with me then." She says realising her hand and setting off.

She ran the wind blew her hair out of her face, she felt so free.

"No more stupid Steph, I can finally loosen up a bit." She let her guard down.

Crouching playfully as she heard Emmett approach, he appears in the clearing. Kelly leaps knocking him to the ground. A loud bang echoed through the forest.

"So someone wants to play rough." He says, almost throwing her into a tree.

Kelly found her footing fast and turns to face Emmett, who now was in a crouch like hers before. A playful snarl erupts from her throat. Kelly gets into a fake karate stance, using her hand to beckon him forward. His laughter booms through the trees, as he ran to her. He tackles her to the ground pinning her tightly, she brings her knee up and drives it into his gut. At his moment of distraction, she slides out from under him. She stands up straight as the scent of human blood flooded her nostrils; she made a quick decision and ran towards the smell.

Emmett stands to notice Kelly gone, that's when the smell hits him. Emmett rushes after the scent of both Kelly and the injured human. Silently hoping he wasn't too late. He walks out into a small camp, noticing Kelly staring at the dead bodies on the ground. She ran into Emmett's arms, dry sobbing as he pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry. They had families and I stole that from them." She says, meeting her crimson red eyes to his deep black eyes.

Emmett picks Kelly up bridal style, and she doesn't fight him on it. He runs to their house, to find them already sitting at the dining table. Kelly's eyes fell on the table like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Kelly, look at me." Carlisle says, not a hint of anger in his voice or expression.

Kelly slowly raises her eyes from the table to land on his topaz eyes, she instantly felt more disgusted in herself.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry." She chokes out.

"It's okay, everyone slips up." He says, smiling at her.

"WE ARE MOVING!" Beck blurts out, clearly outraged.

"No you don't have to go, but the rest of us are." Carlisle says.

They all left to go pack their things up. Emmett sat on the bed, staring at the door, Kelly slowly walks in.

"Please look at me." She pleads.

He continues focusing his attention on the door. She kneels in front of him, burying her head in his lap; her shoulders began to shake, as she cried whishing the tears would follow.

"It's okay, everything is okay." He says pulling her up to sit next to him.

Emmett drapes an arm around her waist as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"We better start packing, I'm sure you want to get out of here just as much as i do." He says, trying to lighten the atmosphere with a joke.

Kelly couldn't help but crack a smile; he always knew how to make her feel better.

"How about we start again, like don't bring anything but each other. New life, new stuff. Plus it's an excuse for Esme to decorate our room. She would like that." Kelly says.

"Okay then, Will you marry me?" he asks.

"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT!" she squeals.

He nods his head.

"OF COURSE I WILL! I LOVE YOU!" she jumps up and down on the spot squealing even louder.

She jumps into Emmett's arms and gives him a quick kiss. Everyone enters their room, and looks at them oddly. Kelly jumps out of his arms, and embraces Esme.

"Kelly, calm down. What's going on?" She says, as Carlisle pulls Kelly off of his wife.

Kelly then turns and hugs Carlisle.

"Daddy, I am getting married. Will you give me away?" she squeals once again.

"Daddy?" he questions.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment. So will you?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." He says, pulling her in for a hug.

Carlisle pulls away at the sound of his pager.

"I'm sorry, I just called in. Oh Emmett, break my daughter's heart I break your face." He says with a smile, but they all knew he wasn't joking.

"Carlisle!" Kelly whines.


	5. PS I Love You

**Chapter Five –**

It was 3am and Steph was asleep in her bed, when her phone goes off.

"Hello" Steph says trying to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, it is Edward"

"Oh, why are you calling so late?"

"We are moving, cause Carlisle it reaching 33 and he barely passes for 30" Edward says in a sad voice.

"So is this it?"

"I will come and still see you I just can't come back for a while"

"Oh okay, could you tell the others I said goodbye?"

"I will and just remember I love you" Edward Replies.

Steph's eyes widen to the words 'I love you' for that was the first time he said it.

"I love you too, Edward" She says with a happy but sad emotion.

Edward hangs up. Steph tries to go back to sleep but she can't she is too sad, though happy at the same time; there was just so much going though her head. She gets up walks downstairs to get a drink. She opens the fridge and grabs a carton of milk out. She begins drinking the milk from the carton. She clutches her stomach, her face falling into a pained expression. The milk slide out of her hand the same time she did. She begins to cry, she slowly rose making her way slowly out of the door. Steph drives to the hospital and is directed to an empty clinic room.

She waits a while, in pain. When the doctor enters reading off the chart.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Steph looks up realising the voice.

"Carlisle, I thought you were leaving?"

"Steph, I got called in for one last shift, why are you here?"

"You're the doctor tell me" Steph replies sarcastically.

"Well, how are you feeling?"

"I have this really bad pain in my stomach."

"Well let me do some tests"

Carlisle begins to do some tests and then sends her into the waiting room until the results arrive.

"Steph, you can come back in now." Carlisle says.

Steph gets up and walks into the room.

"Is there anything wrong with me?"

Carlisle stands there looking up to her slowly.

"There is isn't there?" Steph's voice says with a sudden change.

"Has anyone in your family had cancer before?"

"Only my mum, why would you ask me that though?" She asks, hoping it has nothing to do with her.

"Y-y-you h-h-have c-c-cancer." Carlisle mumbles out.

A tear roles down her face as she looks down at the floor.

"When can I start treatment?" Steph asks with a sad tone to her voice.

"It actually shows that you have had it for a while, and it is too late for treatment."

"What are you saying I am going to die?"

"Not necessarily, you could live a wonderful life, or you could die tomorrow. We are unsure of how long you are going to live for." Carlisle explains.

"Oh, well is there anything like extra strong painkillers or stuff like that I could take to ease this pain?"

Carlisle walks over to the medicine cupboard and pulls out some extra strong pain killers.

"These should help; now take one with breakfast and one with tea. If you take anymore you will be overdosing." He says passing them to Steph.

"Thanks, umm could you please not tell the other?" Steph begs

"I won't, but I think you could at least tell Edward."

"No!" She replies as fast as she possible could.

"Well then I will have to teach you to block your thought so Edward doesn't hear them. The trick is to think of one thing over and over again, the best thing to think of is a song that really annoys him, cause then he won't bother looking into your thought. And with beck just change your patter of your life, so she won't see your future."

"Okay, thank you for this Carlisle. I appreciate for you keeping this a secret between us."

"That's alright; I think you should tell your dad though."

"I will" She replies not looking at him.

Steph gets up and walks to her car and drives home, by the time she arrives home it is almost 5am, Steph cannot get over the fact that her boyfriend and his family are leaving her and also she has cancer. She hears her dad get up and walk downstairs. She gets up from her bed and wipes her tears away, she knows for a fact that the next part is going to be hard for her. She walks towards the stairs and begins going down slowly. As she approaches the kitchen her dad turns around.

"Oh my god, are you alright" He asks her frantically.

"I have to tell you something."


End file.
